Five Times John Woke Up Next to Sherlock FR
by NekoJilly
Summary: Traduction. Cinq fois où John se réveilla aux côtés de Sherlock, et Une fois où il en profita.
1. Chapter 1

Traducteur : NekoJilly

Auteur : TheShoelessOne

* * *

 **1.**

Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi. Ses rêves, en revanche, avaient été quelque chose. Un petit homme avec un fort accent vêtu d'un costume onéreux, bourdonnant à son oreille. Des lucioles rouges sur le visage de Sherlock. Une explosion d'orange, comme des lys tirant des coups de feu à ses pieds. Pris au piège sous l'eau, du chlore plein le nez, la bouche, la tête continuant de bourdonner, quelque chose s'accrochant à lui, le trainant, enroulé autour de lui.

Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi, et certainement pas dans un hôpital. Son esprit tournait à plein régime, les rouages s'articulant difficilement tandis qu'il essayait de reconstituer le puzzle. Le picotement engourdi de la morphine (oh il aurait reconnu son baiser dans n'importe quelle situation) qui le parcourait l'empêchait de bouger, l'empêchait d'observer. Ses yeux étaient certainement ouverts, mais il n'arrivait pas à enregistrer l'information. _Hôpital_ , il l'avait déduit à l'odeur. Le bruit d'un moniteur cardiaque. Les draps amidonnés et la blouse inconfortable.

Il se réveilla complètement, doucement, et tout commença à prendre forme autour de lui. Le petit homme (Moriarty), les lucioles (les snipers), les lys (le semtex), le chlore (dans la piscine), la chose s'accrochant à lui (les bras tremblants de Sherlock trainant son corps lourd et sans vie se débarrassant du pull, des chaussures et de la chemise trempée pour pouvoir le soulever). Le moniteur cardiaque était pour lui, et l'intraveineuse enfoncée dans son bras aurait tout aussi bien pu être Victoria Station vu le nombre de tubes présents. Ses doigts et ses orteils répondirent à ses ordres, et il en poussa un soupir de soulagement. Sa gorge ressemblait à un désert balayé par les vents, il eut presque l'idée d'appeler l'infirmière pour de l'eau. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser du sentiment d'être retenu.

Les bras, qu'il n'avait pas sentis jusque-là, l'agrippèrent un peu plus fort lorsqu'il essaya de bouger, et John se figea. Un bras coincé sous sa nuque, un autre enroulé de manière protectrice autour de son torse, un bouclier, un gardien. Un corps tout entier pressé contre son flanc, aligné, volontairement. Un souffle régulier dans son oreille.

Il ne pouvait pas tourner la tête (la morphine était très agréable, supprimait toute la douleur qui, il en était sûr, le rongeait de l'intérieur, mais elle supprimait également toute envie de bouger), mais il savait que c'était Sherlock. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les longs doigts qui l'agrippaient, le corps décharné et osseux tout contre lui. Cela n'aurait pu être personne d'autre. Il supposait que c'était sans doute un peu choquant de se réveiller, après avoir failli exploser, auprès de son colocataire-qui lui aussi avait failli exploser- lui _faisant un câlin_. C'était le terme adéquat, mais John n'avait pas la force d'être choqué en cet instant. Peut-être plus tard.

John ne le réveilla pas. Il pouvait dire simplement en écoutant (un seul moniteur cardiaque), ressentant (il portait une blouse médicale lui aussi, et quelque chose ressortant du bras de Sherlock lui rentrait dans l'estomac), que Sherlock n'étais pas censé se trouver là. Il aurait dû être dans son propre lit (quelque part de proche, c'était une chambre privée après tout, merci Mycroft), mais il avait trouvé John à la place. Il supposait, se sentant à nouveau bercé dans le sommeil par la morphine et la respiration régulière, qu'il était bon de savoir que Sherlock s'en était sorti lui aussi. Qu'il allait bien. Très bien.

Sherlock fut réveillé dix minutes plus tard par une infirmière énervée qui essaya, discrètement mais avec insistance, de virer le détective du lit de son compagnon et de le faire regagner le sien. Sherlock ne bougea pas, lui dit très clairement qu'il attendait que John se réveille, et _pouvait-elle leur apporter gracieusement un peu d'eau ?_

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà, premier chapitre d'une petite traduction en 5 + 1 chapitres._

 _ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas posté, je sais, mais l'année a été un peu folle et je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y attarder._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit ça fait plaisir d'être de retour et j'espère que cette traduction vous plaira !_

 _Bonne soirée à tous et toutes ! ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Il avait été en train d'écrire, ayant enfin trouvé la force de raconter toute cette sale affaire avec Moriarty et la piscine (après que Lestrade lui ait finalement donné la permission de divulguer les noms et les évènements au public). Sherlock s'était trouvé assis face à lui à son bureau, tapant furieusement sur le clavier des choses et d'autres. Des mails probablement, répondant à cette femme à la campagne qui avait été embauchée en tant que nounou et qui se plaignait d'une coupe de cheveux (ou quelque chose du genre, John n'avait pas été particulièrement à l'écoute).

Il se réveilla avec la nuque endolorie, et ses épaules grinçaient de douleur. Il laissa échapper un gémissement, enroula sa tête pour étendre le cou et y plaça la paume de sa main à plat pour bien sentir les muscles. Mais à défaut de la peau, sa main rencontra une couverture. C'était l'afghan que John gardait plié sur le dossier de son fauteuil, celui qu'il plaçait sur ses jambes les nuits froides où Sherlock s'ennuyait assez pour le laisser zapper et regarder des programmes abrutissants. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir quitté le bureau pour aller la chercher, quelqu'un devait l'avoir posée sur lui.

Et puis venait Sherlock, toujours assis en face de lui – ordinateur portable fermé, un long bras plié en travers de ce dernier pour y poser sa tête hirsute. Le second bras avait envoyé valser un tas de papiers (envoyés par Lestrade trois jours plus tôt, toutes les informations pertinentes qu'ils avaient pu trouver sur Jim du service informatique) et les doigts de Sherlock étaient venus se poser à quelques centimètres de ceux de John. Comme s'il essayait de l'atteindre dans son sommeil pour s'assurer que John était toujours là.

Le docteur se leva doucement et silencieusement, enlevant l'afghan de ses épaules et déplaçant le rideau pour voir où en était le soleil (qui s'était couché, naturellement). Il n'y avait pas longtemps, à en juger par l'aura violette du crépuscule. Il allait probablement neiger, au vu des nuages qui s'amoncelaient. Neige qui fondrait avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, comme cela arrivait habituellement. Quelle nuit pourrie. Il avait hâte de retourner dormir pour ne pas la voir passer, dans un endroit plus confortable bien entendu. Il pria Dieu que personne n'ait besoin d'un détective consultant à cette heure.

John jeta distraitement l'afghan sur les épaules de son colocataire, frotta son cou raide et se tourna vers l'escalier. Sherlock s'agita cependant, inspirant fortement par le nez, un perplexe et somnolent « John ? » s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« Oui Sherlock » lui assura le docteur en se retournant vers le bureau.

Le détective fléchi les doigts de la main qu'il avait étendue en travers du bureau, avant de la retirer rapidement pour resserrer l'afghan autour de ses épaules. Il leva les yeux et hocha la tête. « Rien ». Une pause habile. « Merci ».

« Tu devrais aller au lit » lui conseilla John.

« Non, je n'arriverais pas à dormir » soupira Sherlock, étirant ses bras devant lui avant de se repositionner dans sa chaise et d'ouvrir l'ordinateur.

« Eh bien, tu t'en sortais très bien il y a deux secondes » fit-il remarquer.

Sherlock haussa les épaules et reprit sa dactylographie à un rythme régulier. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans l'air, d'étrange, mais John décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que la traduction vous plait toujours autant, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis dans les commentaires ;)_

 _Bonne soirée et à la prochaine !_


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Il se rappelait le bruit horrible du poing sur la chair, le corps de Sherlock se pliant sous l'impact, s'affaissant sur le sol comme un chiffon. Il se souvenait avoir tendu la main pour prendre son arme, mais bien sûr elle était soigneusement cachée dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, _à l'abri_ (heureusement que Lestrade n'était pas tombé dessus la semaine dernière en ratissant l'appartement à la recherche de drogues, de bouts de corps ou qu'importe ce qu'il essayait de trouver pour forcer Sherlock à prendre l'affaire en charge). Affaire qui prenait actuellement la tête de John et qui voyait Sherlock frapper la tête la première le sol en béton.

John se souvenait avoir cassé le bras de son ravisseur, se rappelait le bruit qu'il avait fait, savait exactement quel os il avait fracturé et à quel endroit.

Il se remémorait avec exactitude les noms médicaux de chacun des endroits qu'il frappait de ses poings (l'homme qui avait frappé Sherlock au visage). Il continua de le frapper une fois qu'il eut rejoint Sherlock au sol. Ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un fracasse une planche sur l'arrière de sa tête. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien après ça.

Ce fut une bonne chose que l'un d'eux ait eu le bon sens d'envoyer un message à Lestrade à propos de leurs allées et venues (il ne savait pas lequel d'entre eux l'avait fait : ça aurait très bien pu être Mycroft. Encore).

John repris conscience dans un tourbillon de couleurs, de lumières clignotantes et de boucles sombres, son esprit répétant en boucle _Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock_ tandis que ses membres essayaient de trouver de nouvelles et surprenantes façons de lui obéir. Sa main se referma sur le poignet du détective, serra, le retourna et vérifia le pouls avec des doigts tremblants (un flux sanguin battait contre ses doigts, le rythme le plus merveilleux qu'il ait jamais ressenti).

Il pouvait entendre des pas précipités, des cris, très certainement la voix de Lestrade, mais tout cela était secondaire. Tertiaire, même. La priorité c'était Sherlock. Il le retourna pour être sûr qu'il respirait correctement, chercha des blessures superficielles, des traces de sang. Il fallait le mettre hors de danger, éviter qu'il ne se fasse piétiner par la police qui s'était soudain déployée autour d'eux et, dix secondes plus tard, des tirs de fusillade. Le déplacer derrière un récipient métallique plein d'armes en provenance de la Somalie.

Deuxièmement, il fallait essayer de ne pas s'évanouir sur son colocataire.

Sherlock reprit conscience au moment où le sergent Donovan menottait le dernier des voyous, et John poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il attrapa sans réfléchir le visage de Sherlock tout en murmurant « Oh, Dieu merci ». Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant une seconde bien trop longue, le pouce de John faisant des aller-retour le long d'une des pommettes de son colocataire (qui arboreraient dans les sept heures à venir un magnifique bleu dû au coup qu'il avait reçu) et les yeux somnolents de Sherlock essayaient désespérément de se concentrer. Il devait, il devait, il _devait_ faire quelque chose avec John si proche. Mais la tête dudit John retomba finalement dans le creux du cou de Sherlock.

Ce dernier appela un médecin, et au moment où ils réussirent à ramener John, Sherlock était déjà bien loin.

* * *

 _Et voilà le troisième chapitre !_

 _Merci à tous pour votre soutien et votre gentillesse, c'est toujours un bonheur de lire vos commentaires :D_

 _A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Il faisait extrêmement froid à Moscou. Le genre de froid qui faisait craquer les vitres comme si elles étaient sur le point de se briser. Le genre de froid qui suintait à travers chaque fissure dans les hôtels bas de gamme, qui rognait toutes les défenses mises en œuvre pour protéger les extrémités découvertes. Et Sherlock errait dans son pyjama, la robe de chambre non attachée et les pieds nus. Il faisait les cents pas, une buée s'échappant de ses lèvres d'une façon qui aurait pu être sublime (un long cou pâle exposé, mis en valeur par la lumière bleue extérieure qui filtrait dans la chambre noire à travers les fenêtres givrées). John n'était pas sûr de savoir si Sherlock était au courant qu'il l'observait. Parce que Sherlock n'avait pas voulu le laisser dormir dans le fauteuil, prétextant qu'il allait bousiller son épaule et serait complètement inutile dans l'éventualité où ils auraient besoin de tirer sur quelqu'un dans la matinée.

Mais maintenant il n'arrivait pas à dormir, sachant que le froid glacial mordait et que Sherlock l'ignorait malgré ses doigts tremblants, juste pour qu'il puisse arpenter la pièce, qu'il puisse penser (le violon n'était pas du voyage, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque qu'il soit abimé dans le cargo).

"Sherlock" dit-il simplement, et l'homme en question se figea sur place.

Il tourna la tête, les yeux éclairés par un rai de lumière bleue, le faisant ressembler à un chat.

"Viens lui ordonna John.

Lorsque Sherlock ne l'écouta pas (encore figé sur place, comme un animal en attente d'une attaque), John repoussa les épaisses couvertures, marcha d'un pas décidé vers lui, le souleva violemment de terre et le jeta sans concessions sur les ressorts durs du lit. Sherlock protesta avec quelques faibles mouvements de jambes mais John rejoignit le lit à son tour, remonta les couvertures et entoura Sherlock de ses bras pour l'empêcher de bouger. L'homme était glacé et raide et murmurait un chapelet d'insultes et de malédictions destinées à son colocataire.

Mais John ne l'écouta pas, plaqué contre le dos du détective, le nez enfoncé dans son épaule juste derrière son oreille, laissant l'homme congelé et obstiné abandonner. Il n'allait certainement pas gagner un combat où santé était en jeu.

Et alors qu'il se réchauffait sous les couvertures, contre le proche et confortable John, une respiration lente et régulière dans son oreille, Sherlock se relaxa pour ce qui semblait être la première fois depuis des décennies.

Lorsque John se réveilla le lendemain matin, une lumière jaune apathique filtrant à travers les rideaux et les nuages, les doigts de Sherlock étaient étroitement imbriqués aux siens là où il les avait laissés quelques heures plus tôt, un enchevêtrement de doigts posés sur la poitrine de Sherlock. Très chaud, très confortable, et caractéristique de quelque chose qu'il pensait avoir rêvé à l'hôpital. C'était presque agréable.

John laissa échapper un sourire endormi contre l'épaule de Sherlock, se fit la réflexion qu'il pourrait être choqué et consterné plus tard, quand il posséderait l'énergie requise pour cela. En cet instant, dans un nid de jambes enchevêtrées et si merveilleusement chaleureux, il ne se souciait absolument pas du fait d'être dans le même lit que Sherlock Holmes (à dire vrai il s'en réjouissait).

Trois minutes plus tard, le brun se réveilla en sursaut, un " _Oh bien sûr!_ " s'échappant de ses lèvres avec assez d'enthousiasme pour réveiller le chien de l'autre côté de la rue, le faisant aboyer comme un fou. Il se détacha de John dans une série de mouvements inhumains et se glissa hors du lit (sifflant lorsqu'il toucha le sol froid, se déplaçant d'un pied sur l'autre avec de rapides petits sauts), sa bouche débitant un discours en un flot ininterrompu. Il l'avait résolue bien sûr, dans son sommeil en plus.

Après avoir parcouru des ruelles glacées, s'être battus au poing avec des punks derrière la Galerie Tretiakov, arrêté Mikhail Bakunin qui après leur avoir craché au visage se débattit à grands coups de cris et de coups de pied tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la gare, le froid s'était infiltré dans leurs articulations et elles n'arrêtaient pas de craquer tandis qu'ils montaient les 4 volées d'escaliers qui les séparaient de leur chambre.

Sherlock resta sans dire un mot près du bord du lit, chancelant et ne sachant que dire, jusqu'à ce que John lève les yeux au ciel et lui fasse signe de le rejoindre.

* * *

 _Encore une fois merci à tous de suivre cette histoire, je suis ravie de voir qu'elle vous plait (bon en dehors de la traduction rien ne me revient mais ça fait quand même plaisir ^^)_

 _Pour ceux qui se demandaient, les histoires ne prennent pas forcément place dans un épisode de la série, voilà pourquoi parfois on ne reconnait pas la scène :)_

 _Bonne soirée à toutes et tous !_


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Sherlock avait dit que c'était une expérience. Les choses les plus étranges qui lui étaient arrivé ces huit derniers mois avaient tendance à être étiquetées comme telles. Il avait besoin de tester une théorie de façon à pouvoir condamner ou innocenter l'homme que Lestrade retenait dans une froide salle d'interrogatoire. Il devait savoir si le taux d'alcool présent dans le sang de cet homme avait été trop élevé pour pouvoir fonctionner correctement dans une situation correspondant aux critères de l'assassinat (brandissant une arme très lourde et difficile à manier avec au moins le genre de finesse nécessaire pour décapiter une femme).

Il n'avait pas dit à John pourquoi il buvait du scotch, et au moment où le docteur était rentré, il avait assez bu pour inviter John à se joindre à lui. Le docteur l'interrogea un peu (quelle occasion fêtait-il ? était-il sûr que ce n'était pas une expérience ? combien de verres avait-il déjà pris ?), mais la joie de voir le détective, habituellement tendu, si décontracté et souriant amenuisa considérablement le nombre de questions. Il décida que conduire lui aussi une expérience ne ferait pas de mal, et que savoir combien de scotchs il fallait à Sherlock pour finir ivre lui serait forcément bénéfique à un moment ou un autre. Il était sûr que Lestrade adorerait les photos en plus.

John n'avait pas bien planifié son expérience. Cinq verres plus tard, il battait la mesure avec Sherlock sur _Don't Stop Me Now_.

Il se réveilla à la transition entre le jour et la nuit, le ciel était d'un gris illisible et la seule lumière provenait du lampadaire qu'ils avaient laissé allumé dans la cuisine. Sherlock était affalé avec élégance sur le canapé, comme s'il avait été moulé autour de lui. John était sur le sol, avait réussi à s'appuyer contre le canapé et de ce fait contre son colocataire. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent (lentement, désespérément lentement) pour révéler la poitrine de Sherlock se soulevant et s'abaissant lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Poitrine sur laquelle sa tête s'était appuyée.

Le docteur ne bougea pas. Il ne pouvait pas. La main du brun (des doigts froids, de longs doigts présentant des callosités là où ils avaient touché des cordes métalliques de façon répétitive) s'était enroulée au-dessus de sa tête, dans ses cheveux, retenant John sur place doucement mais fermement. Même s'il avait voulu bouger (le voulait-il ? Oh mon Dieu), sa tête tremblait encore des effets de l'alcool et il craignait pour son équilibre, le bruit qu'il ferait, et par-dessus tout (oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu) son bon sens.

( _Bon sens_ car sa tête reposait sur le ventre de Sherlock, qu'il avait dormi là, qu'il ne bougeait pas, que des boutons lui rentraient dans la joue et pourtant _tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser c'était_ –)

Il prit une profonde inspiration par le nez, saccadée et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il devait sortir d'ici, monter les escaliers, se mettre au lit et juste… _sortir d'ici_. Qu'importe les doigts frais sur son cuir chevelu, les deux boutons défaits sur la chemise de Sherlock (il avala sa salive de manière audible), il devait bouger.

( – sa peau juste sous la sienne, bougeant sous une fine chemise, faisant sauter ces boutons sur son chemin et – )

John échappa à la main de Sherlock, qui le laissa partir sans problème. Le détective soupira dans son sommeil, cependant, déplaça très légèrement sa tête dans le sens opposé à John et au bord du canapé. John cligna des yeux d'un air las, ses yeux pleins de sommeil suivant du regard la ligne qu'était soudainement devenue le cou de Sherlock. Quelque chose se réveilla dans son ventre, et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça (ou pas ? Oh mon Dieu).

Il se déplaça pour se mettre à genoux, se pencha encore plus près tandis que le scotch clapotait de gauche à droite dans sa tête. Désormais il se sentait choqué et consterné (envers lui-même, lui-même, tellement près et voulant appuyer son nez dans le cou de son colocataire, respirer son odeur, y rester indéfiniment). John poussa un gémissement d'autodépréciation, il devait bouger et partir (presser son visage à la jonction entre l'oreille de Sherlock et sa mâchoire).

Il referma bruyamment sa mâchoire (oh mon dieu, était-il réellement agenouillé à cet endroit, observant le brun, la bouche grande ouverte et respirant bruyamment ? oh mon dieu). Il ferma les yeux de façon à recueillir toute la force nécessaire pour se mettre debout. Et il le fit. Il vacilla une fois debout mais il réussit quand même. John n'osa pas regarder en arrière lorsqu'il se leva, il se contenta de monter l'escalier aussi rapidement que possible.

Ses oreilles auraient pu faire des trous dans l'oreiller tellement elles lui brulaient, et il était sûr que le quartier tout entier pouvait entendre son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine.


	6. Chapter 6

**+1.**

John n'avait pas eu le temps de se tracasser, de s'inquiéter et de réfléchir sur la faiblesse momentanée qu'il avait ressentie en observant Sherlock sur le canapé (sur le fait qu'il avait rêvé de ce long cou blanc, de son nez enfoncé dans les boucles noires, de doigts curieux parcourant son corps). Lestrade avait appelé ( _appelé_ , pas écrit, c'était assez sérieux) et soufflé le mot _poseur de bombes_. Ils avaient enfilé leurs manteaux et s'étaient retrouvés à la porte en un rien de temps, les yeux de John aux aguets.

Personne n'avait entendu le mot Moriarty durant ces quatre derniers mois, personne n'osait ne serait-ce que le souffler, comme si le simple fait de le mentionner allait le faire apparaitre dans l'air. Il avait été en train de lécher ses blessures quelque part, mais personne n'avait la moindre idée d'où il avait bien pu se cacher.

Lestrade les avait prévenus que ce pouvait être un imitateur. Il n'y avait aucune raison de sauter aux conclusions. Le fait que le poseur de bombe ait pris contact avec la police plutôt qu'avec Sherlock était un bon signe en leur faveur. Le blog de John avait _effectivement_ un lectorat assez élevé, et il n'était pas inconcevable que quelqu'un ait aimé ce que Moriarty avait mis sur pied et ait voulu essayer par lui-même. John avait bien vu le regard de Sherlock quelques mois plus tôt lorsque tous les ennuis leurs étaient tombés dessus les uns après les autres. Un _plaisir_ immense. Ce que John observa cette fois-ci ne s'en approchait pas du tout. Angoisse. _Effroi_.

Mais Sherlock avait résolu l'affaire moins de trois pas après avoir quitté Scotland Yard.

Ils chassèrent l'imitateur et ses associés dans tout Londres pendant deux jours. Une fois qu'ils réussirent à le mettre en garde à vue, John les força à rentrer à la maison. Il n'avait pas dormi durant ces deux jours, mais c'était Sherlock qu'il avait l'air fatigué, épuisé même (assez pour eux deux). John avait éteint le portable de Sherlock, tout comme il avait éteint le sien lorsque Lestrade avait essayé de mettre la main sur lui à la place du détective, et il avait presque dû trainer Sherlock jusqu'au 221b et à travers l'appartement jusqu'à la chambre du brun.

"John, s'il-te-plait." entendit-il Sherlock dire rapidement. Le détective ne lui faisait pas face, mais John pouvait le voir agripper les draps à deux mains. "Ne pars pas." Il laissa échapper un juron devant sa propre nervosité. "Je veux savoir où tu te trouves."

Il n'avait fallu que ça. Moriarty n'avait même pas eu à montrer son visage pour mettre leur vie sans dessus dessous. Cela bouffait John de l'intérieur, de voir que ça pouvait atteindre _Sherlock_ , et sans même citer un nom. Il enleva ses chaussures, éteignit la lumière et se glissa sans un mot sous les couvertures près de Sherlock.

Lorsque le docteur ouvrit les yeux, Sherlock était déjà éveillé. Face à face avec lui, depuis Dieu savait combien de temps, sans même respirer assez fort pour le déranger. John cligna des yeux pour éloigner le sommeil, histoire d'être sûr que ce n'était pas le dernier vestige d'un rêve. Et Sherlock ne détourna pas le regard; il ne fronça même pas les sourcils, ou indiqua d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'il était conscient que John le regardait.

Selon toute vraisemblance, il aurait probablement dû se sentir gêné. Horrifié même, vu la réaction qu'il avait eu à observer Sherlock dans son sommeil quelques jours plus tôt. Mais ce ne fut as ce qui vint en premier lieu. C'était différent de voir Sherlock lui rendre son regard, ses yeux bleus dans la lumière du matin, inébranlables et graves. La culpabilité ou l'embarras ne firent pas leur apparition.

Cette révélation fit battre le cœur de John dans sa gorge. Sa langue passa une fois distraitement sur ses lèvres (personne ne prononçait mot, devait-il dire quelque chose ?). Il était nerveux, oui, mais –

La main de John fit son apparition de dessous les couvertures, et les yeux de Sherlock la suivirent un instant avant de revenir sur le visage de son colocataire. Enhardi, John passa une fois ses doigts dans la frange de Sherlock. Soupirant par le nez, le brun laissa ses yeux se fermer. Et donc John le fit à nouveau, passant sans relâche ses doigts dans les cheveux du détective.

Il était stupide, et il était fou. Ses yeux dérivèrent inévitablement vers la courbe que formait le cou de Sherlock (oh mon dieu), et il était fou mais tout à coup il se retrouva sur un coude, se penchant vers lui.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrirent brusquement face au mouvement, et John ouvrit délicatement le col de sa chemise, se pencha un peu plus et l'embrassa dans le cou. Un test au premier abord, mais lorsque personne ne prononça mot (devait-il dire quelque chose ?) John recommença. Un autre baiser plus haut dans le cou, bouche ouverte et persistante. Une bouffée d'un souffle chaud et prudent, et soudain John ne put s'arrêter. Ravissant le cou de Sherlock avec ses lèvres, incapable de résister à l'envie de faire courir sa langue sur sa pomme d'Adam, qui bougea soudainement lorsqu'il s'exécuta.

John pressa son nez juste sous l'oreille du détective, embrassa le creux de sa mâchoire, _respira son odeur_ (comme des draps froissés, comme de longues nuits d'inquiétude), y resta pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Ecouta, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Sherlock ne s'écartent pour dire quelque chose (oh je t'en prie, ne dis rien).

Fou.

Il ne regarda pas Sherlock dans les yeux lorsqu'il bougea. Il savait que le brun l'observait et il savait pertinemment qu'il perdrait son sang froid s'il voyait ces yeux le fixer. A la place il fixa donc les lèvres de Sherlock et les embrassa à pleine bouche.

Il devait avoir fait quelque chose de bien car les main de Sherlock étaient serrées à l'arrière de sa tête et le rapprochaient un peu plus. Tout n'était que dents, langues et bouches ouvertes se battant pour avoir le dessus. John gagna (hauteur), sa langue pénétrant la bouche de Sherlock et revendiquant tout sur son passage (c'est à moi, ça aussi). Et Sherlock le laissa faire (pour cette fois).

John n'était pas vraiment contre l'idée de se réveiller de cette façon tous les matins.

* * *

 _Et voilà, dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'ai été un peu occupée cette semaine._

 _Merci à tous d'avoir suivi et commenté, je suis ravie de voir que vous avez aimé :D (je transmettrais les avis positifs à l'auteur ;) )_

 _Bonne soirée et à la prochaine pour une nouvelle traduction !_


End file.
